


Grease Monkey Piolet

by reginliefvalkyrie



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 20:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17515787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reginliefvalkyrie/pseuds/reginliefvalkyrie
Summary: Kallo shows baby Meri the Tempest.Tell me the image of Kallo carrying a baby isn't adorable and I'll call you a liar.





	Grease Monkey Piolet

**Author's Note:**

> I just....I can't write Gil. I want to write more, but I just can't get Gil right.  
> I used Meri since it comes before Dian in Meridian.

                “And this.” Kallo said walking though the large door. “Is the bridge where Papa works.”

                Propped awkwardly on his side, Kallo held baby Meri, one arm around her back with the other under her bottom.

                “The air lock is over there. Nobody, but Ryder ever goes in. That’s the escape pod. For some reason, Aunt Peebee lives in there and so rudely used the pod for it’s not intended purpose. I’ll let Ryder and Peebee tell you THAT story.” He went towards Suvi’s station. “Aunt Suvi sits here. She’s the sweetest, smartest, human you’ll ever meet. She’d give a salarian a run for their money. Her mind never stops working.” Kallo smiled down at the baby. “Do you want to be a science officer like Aunt Suvi when you’re older? Be ‘Dr. Brodie’?”

                Meri made a gurgling noise staring up at him with big eyes.

                “Hmm, perhaps not. I don’t think the galaxy would know what to do with a ‘Dr. Brodie’.” Kallo kissed the top of her head. She had little tuffs of red hair. According to Jill it would either stay redish or turn brown as she aged. “Now over here.” He walked to the center of the bridge. “Is the navigational system. Also only used by Ryder, more specifically, the Pathfinder. It’s an amazing piece of technology. A map appears and all a Pathfinder has to do is touch their destination. Of course, none of this matters without a piolet.” He moved to his space. Kallo gently sat Meri in his chair before squatting down beside it. “A great ship is nothing without a piolet that can fly it.”

                Meri looked around the area before squealing happily, bouncing on her butt, and clapping, missing her hands completely.

                Kallo laughed. “Is that what you want? To be a piolet like Papa?”

                She made grabby hands towards the counsel.

                “Piolet Meri Brodie? Yes, that has a nice ring to it. When you’re old enough, I’ll teach you. I’ve trained several hopefuls, but you’re already my favorite pupil.” Kallo leaned in as if sharing a secret. “Daddy will try and teach you his trade. I suggest listening so when he tries to make changes to our ship, you can call him out on his stupid ideas. He may think all of his ideas are good, but they’re not.”

                Meri stared at him

                Kallo smiled patting her head. “You maybe just a baby now, but you’ll grow up to be an amazing person. Someday this seat will be yours and I know you’ll do the Tempest proud.”

                The door hissed open.

                “Shocking, you’re in the bridge.” Gil joined them. “Where else would you take Meri?”

                The little girl looked to the other human and reached for him.

                “Hey, Princess.” He picked her up. “Is Papa boring you? Don’t worry, Daddy’s here to save you.”

                Kallo scoffed pushing himself to his full height. “We were having a decent conversation.”

                “With a baby?”

                “More stimulating than talking to you.”

                “And now you know how everyone feels when they have to talk to you.” Gil smiled down at their daughter. “The bridge is boring, isn’t it? You wana see engineering, don’t you? It’s way more exciting.”

                “Oh, yes, exciting.” Kallo rolled his eyes. “How can I get covered in grease today? What already working, highly functional component can I fix this time?”

                “It’s cute how jealous you are.”

                “Of what?!”

                “That unlike your job, mine doesn’t do itself.”

                Kallo looked like he’d been slapped then angry. “Considering you do it, a monkey could. That’s probably where the human term ‘grease monkey’ comes from.”

                SAM: “Perhaps Miss Brodie would benefit from mastering both skills? The Tempest flies more smoothly when the two of you work together.”

                The adults looked at each other then down at Meri who had fallen asleep against Gil’s shoulder.

                “She’ll be a very pretty grease monkey piolet.” Kallo finally said.


End file.
